W,M,K2 and the FT
by Beastdog
Summary: A team of theives try to rob the institute, mayhem insues...


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: evolution. I admit.  
  
hmm = emphasis, {hmm} = thoughts and hmm = telepathic thought.  
  
-Walter, Mammoth, Katie Squared and the Finn Twins.-  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I'm trying to tell this story as I crouch in a cupboard with Mammoth, Katie Squared and the Finn Twins. It's a long story and it's pretty hard to tell when a person is squished next to 5 other girls in a place that wasn't meant for one person. I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Let me start from the beginning.  
  
It all started maybe, a few days ago. I think it was Mammoth's idea. She's always thinking up her 'smart' ideas. Then again, we were all there so maybe it was her idea but we provoked it. It's happened before you know.  
  
Mammoth is my best friend. She is a 20 year old woman who is nearing 7 feet tall. You can tell why her nickname is Mammoth can't you?  
  
Katie Squared is actually two girls named Katie. Katie A is short and brown haired. She is kind of shy but if you get her mad... well, let's just say it isn't pretty. Katie B is also short but she has blonde hair. She is silly and playful.  
  
The Finn Twins are twins. They look almost exactly alike. The only way you can tell them apart is that CF is slightly chunkier than PF. And a warning to those out there: Don't mention the Olsen twins to them. The Olsen twins have made life as a twin so hard.  
  
Me, I'm Walter. I'm the one telling this story. Let me give you a few facts about us and our 'club', you could say.  
  
A) We steal for a living.  
  
B) Walter, Mammoth, Katie Squared and the Finn Twins are all nicknames. We use these so when we're talking to each other and other people are listening they don't know our names.  
  
C) Even though my name is Walter, I'm a girl. Get that straight now. (My old nickname was Varjak, this will come up later in my story.)  
  
D) Our 'club's' name is Cannibals. We meet every Thursday. Were trying to save money for a trip to Amsterdam(1).  
  
C) Mammoth and I are the ring leaders. She thinks up the place and I plan the heist.  
  
That reminds me, I live in a small house that neighbors a huge mansion. (Well, my house is actually half a mile away.) That is what gave Mammoth the idea to rob it. It was so close? Who would suspect their freindly next door neighbor? And plus, it was a mansion! Mansions are homes to rich people right? Well, this guy was a multi-millionaire judging by the size of his house. He has also got to be rich to fix all those holes that pepper his roof from mysterious explosions.  
  
Here was the plan: First we would scout the place out. Then do the actual planning and then do the heist. This was supposed to be the best one yet. Emphasis on the word supposed.  
  
Now for the scouting, that was going to be tough. From just a few days of watching the grounds we found out it was going to be immensely hard to get in. The grounds were rigged with a security system I had never seen before. It would shoot lasers and cannon balls. This guy had rigged it so well that there were not only motion detectors but there were microphones out there to listen to footsteps! But who doesn't love a challenge?  
  
To actually get onto the grounds I planned a little thing but it needed a kid. So Katie Squared liberated a kid from the shack that houses orphans in the city. It looks really shabby but the kids seem to like it there.  
  
So we have this kid, we bribe him into the plan. We use Mammoth's dog Ulysses and 'set him loose' on the grounds through a hole in the brick wallnear the woods. (How there came to be a hole I'll never know.) Now the dog is in place. Basically it's his job to stay as far away from the kid as possible until his actual name is called. Ulysses was to make an appearance to some people at regular intervals so they knew the kid wasn't lying. Before we sent the kid off we told him the dogs name was Hercules and gave him a camera. Then we promised him if he took a whole roll of pictures of the grounds (for more information of course.) we would give him back to the orphanage.  
  
So here is how it happened:  
  
The kid rang the great big door bell. (We weren't actually there; we just rigged the little boy with a microphone and a spy camera. You can never be too careful is what Katie A always says.) A black lady with white hair opened the gate to look down at the little boy.  
  
"May I help you sir?" She said.  
  
The little kid rubbed the back of his neck. "My widdle doggy got onto your lawn and I was wondering if I could get him back." He said in the cutest voice that we had practiced with him. The lady closed her eyes and a second later she spoke.  
  
"Please come in." The little boy walked in behind her. He –we had practiced this too- was as adorable as a puppy. He was only about 7 years old which made him really cute and adorable, but with practice he was now really, really cute and adorable. Which is so much better than just plain old really cute and adorable.  
  
Anyway, the kid got onto the grounds and has been taking pictures. They still can't find the dog though. Then there was a loud scream and then a BOOM and a teen with red sunglasses runs out of the woods holding Mammoth's dog in his arms. The dog is dead, he is not even twitching and he is smoking. The teen is slobbering "I'm so sorry! It scared me that's all!" over and over again. The little boy takes one look at the dog and starts to cry. He starts to shuffle his way back to my house and cry at the same time. Then he whips around and says "My mom is goin' to kill me!" He runs of the grounds still crying. Crap. Now Mammoth is fuming. The kid runs into the front door of our house. He immediately stops crying and says "Now will you bring me back?" His face was completely changed. Wow, that kid should be an actor. Hey, this gives me an idea.  
  
"Mammoth! I know just what to do! Go outside and scream what. Make sure the neighbors hear. Then walk back to the mansion and yell at the lady and the kid while this kid slips off and takes more pictures of the grounds."  
  
"That's not a shabby idea." CF was making adjustments on the small monitor.  
  
"Fine but this had better be good. Ulysses is not to be forgotten." She walked outside with the little kid. "What?!" She screamed. She and the kid ran out of sight so we turned to the monitor. Mammoth and the little kid ran into the open gate. Now a new teen was bending over the dead dog. The other two people (the lady and the teen with the red sun glasses.) were looking over at Mammoth and the little boy.  
  
"See mama. They killed Hercules!" He threw in the mama for good measure.  
  
"My dog!" Mammoth picked up the smoking creature. "Why the hell is my dog smoking?" At this point the little boy sneaked off.  
  
"I... uh, he scared me." The boy with red sunglasses said.  
  
"Why would you kill an innocent dog?! He didn't do any thing to you!" The emotion in her voice was real; she had, after all lived with that dog for the past 14 years.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It just scared me and I... threw him across the clearing and then Amara..." He trailed off.  
  
"My dog!" She got up in his face. "You. Killed. My. Dog."  
  
"Miss, I'm sure ve can pay you back some how." The second teen was a bit shorter that his friend and he had German accent.  
  
"How?!" Mammoth shrieked. The little boy appeared again.  
  
"We could... er... you can tell us when you think of something." The short teen with blue hair shrugged.  
  
"I'm taking this to court!" Mammoth whipped around and dragged the little boy back to my house.  
  
"Brilliant!" I said. The little boy took the camera off the string around his neck.  
  
"I managed to get the whole roll done." He said. "I took pictures of the out side when we were looking for Hercules and when I sneaked off I took pictures of people."  
  
"His name was Ulysses." Mammoth sighed.  
  
"It'll be ok." PF patted Mammoth on the back.  
  
For the second phase of scouting, that was fun. I was to pose as a reporter that was researching historic houses. It worked really well. I rung the door bell and the same white haired lady let me in. I took pictures and wrote things down. The white haired lady even gave me a tour. It was all well and good until Remy showed up.  
  
"Varjak?! Ce qui doin' here?"  
  
"Remy? I should ask the same question. And my name is Walter now." I said. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me a few feet farther from the white haired woman.  
  
"We both know you're not a reporter." He said.  
  
"Just because we crossed paths in New Orleans doesn't mean I haven't gone straight."  
  
"Humph." He let me go. I walked back over to the white haired lady. Earlier she had told me to call her Ororo. I told her to continue and she and I walked off. Remy watched my receding back as we walked away.  
  
Now all we had to do was develop the pictures. We couldn't take them to the store to develop them because the pictures could be traced there. Yes, I was prepared for everything. I did indeed have a dark-room.  
  
We developed the pictures our small friend and I took. Some of them were very alarming. One picture had a girl halfway through the wall, another had a boy with a tail. One picture had an ice statue of a boy holding a hamburger. The strange thing about that was it is the middle of summer. We also found from the pictures that the mansion grounds were rigged big time. Lasers, cannon balls, saw blades, the works. Not your average alarm system. This was going to be hard. So very, very hard.  
  
Now to plan. I was going to need help with CF's computer skills and Katie A's sneaking skills. I don't know what else to call it besides sneaking skills. She was a master at getting into (and out of) places without being noticed. It was strange how completely people ignored her. It was like she was invisible.  
  
We devised a plan so brilliant it was scary. To bad we didn't count one thing into the plan. The one thing that no one even thought of. We were about to rob a houseful of mutants.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
We dodged around bushes until we got to the mansion. We had filed in the still large hole in the brick wall and now we were pressed against the side of the mansion under an open window. It must have been open for fresh air.  
  
Anyway, we climbed in the window and into the room. It must have been a bedroom; there was a bed with a sleeping figure in it. The room smelled like cologne and musk. And something else spicy I couldn't identify. I motioned for us to split up. PF and CF stayed in the room to get what they could. Katie Squared went left, Mammoth went right and I went straight. I slid into the first door I found. It too was a bedroom. A little boy was asleep on the bed. He was clutching a ragged teddy-bear. He was snoring softly. All that was going through my head was {Aww.}I walked over to the bed and brushed the hair out of his face. {What a cute little boy. You know, I think I want a kid when I grow up.} She chuckled at her own joke. The boy in the bed stirred in his sleep. {Ah well, down to business.} I got up and stuffed whatever I could find that was valuable into my bag. When I was done I moved to the next room. The next room had the boy with the red sunglasses. {I know you love those glasses, so I'm going to take them.} I plucked the red sunglasses off his night stand and I put them in my bag. I moved around the room and collected the valuables in his room. {Ooo, look- see here.} I picked up a thing like the sunglasses except it was all one piece of red sunglass. I put it in my bag. I moved onto the next room. {I must be in the boy's dorm.} I thought. This room held a dark boy. Something was twitching under the covers by the boys knees. I pulled the covers down and leaped back at what I saw. The boy was covered from head to toe (he only had 3 toes!) is dark blue fur. The thing that was twitching was his tail that was actually pretty long and it ended in a spaded tip. {Jesus, Joseph and Mary in Tinsel Town! It's a demon! Wait...} She sat down on the bed next to the blue furred freak. {I didn't know I believed in demons. He's kind of cute. Ach! Me, a twenty year old, looking at a half naked boy that is probably 16.} He was actually half naked; he only wore boxers. I looked around the room and sighed. {Nothing much here. Except that huge watch on his nightstand. Man, this would sell for at least 20!} I put the watch in my bag. When I searched the room I found at least 4 other big clunky watches. I also found –he was clutching it- a little stuffed animal that looked just like him. Sewn into the tag was the word 'Schwartz'. His mother probably made it for him.  
  
When I was done I moved into the next room. This room smelled a little like cologne and berries for some odd reason. The room smelled like a certain man I knew... All of a sudden someone or something grabbed my shoulders. I nearly screamed. The thing whipped me around to face it. It was Remy. "R... Remy?" I squeaked out.  
  
"Varjak! What're you don' here?"  
  
"I came to visit a certain Cajun?"  
  
"Non. You came for something else."  
  
"I came because of all the free food?"  
  
"Non. You need to tell me now. The real reason."  
  
"This is a mansion, Remy!"  
  
He shook me. "Arrg!"  
  
"It's like drawing a moth to a flame!" He shook me again until we heard a scream. Remy let go of me and opened his door only to see PF fly across the hall. A loud thump told us of PF meeting the wall. CF came running behind her. CF dodged into Remy's room, she collided with me and we landed in a heap on the floor. The man in the first room ran into the room. He was growling and knives were poking out of his knuckles.  
  
"Who are these women?!" He growled.  
  
"There my... uh, late night acquaintances." He stammered out.  
  
"Why are your whores stealing from me?" There was a scream and a loud 'Damn!' and Mammoth stumbled in to view. She was being dragged by a tall girl with a white streak in her hair. Both Remy and the growling man stared at her.  
  
"I touched her and I started growing." She shrugged. Remy turned to me.  
  
"All of the Cannibals are here?"  
  
"Well no, Kiley is in prison, Spence got shot and you quit."  
  
He sighed. "Do you realize where you are?"  
  
"I am in the mansion I broke into, right? This isn't some weirdo different dimension, is it?" I was getting pissed. No one lived to insult me.  
  
"This is Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. As in the mansion for mutants." My eyes rolled back into my head and I fainted.  
  
And where I woke up is right here. Stuck in a cupboard with 5 other girls. Ooh, Fun.  
  
"We'll let you out and you can go if your good and don't tell any one about this place." Remy said. I sighed from my squished position.  
  
"And why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because, Robo," I used his nickname. I could sense him flinch. "You quit the team!" I screamed.  
  
"It was all for the best, mon ami."  
  
"I am not your friend. I will never be your friend. We are not friends."  
  
"Gimme some reasons."  
  
"I can think of 2 things and they rhyme with shmesticles(2)."  
  
"That was harsh." I heard a throaty chuckle outside of the small cupboard that I was in.  
  
"Shut it Logan!" Remy said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be good." Of course I wasn't, but Remy didn't need to know that. I just needed to piss and someone's foot was sticking up my ass.  
  
"I know you better that that, Varjak. Now promise."  
  
"Fine. I promise, Scouts honor."  
  
"They kicked you out of Girl Scouts." Mammoth whispered in my ear. She and PF were fully awake. (It took a bit longer for PF to come around; she had hit the wall pretty hard.)  
  
"Ssh!" I whispered back. We heard the lock unlatch and the cupboard door swing open. I leaped out. "Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"Third door to your left." Remy pointed down a hall. I dashed down it and skirted into the empty bathroom.  
  
When I was done I looked around the bathroom for things to steal. Aha! A nice bar of soap and a razor. I put them in my pocket and walked back out of the bathroom and down the hall back to my teammates. They were talking to the other people in the hall. I saw CF talking to a man in a power wheelchair. CF saw me and beckoned me over to her. Her face looked tired and worried. I walked over. "He says we belong here." She said.  
  
"But we just robbed you guys!"  
  
"Here at the 'mansion for mutants' as Remy so kindly put it, we welcome other mutants."  
  
"So you're saying..." CF's face visibly paled.  
  
"Yes, you and the rest of our robbers are invited to stay here with other mutants." CF fainted.  
  
"I... what is our power?"  
  
"Your powers? Mammoth,"  
  
"How do you know her name?"  
  
"I'm telepathic."  
  
"Jesus H. Christ." He laughed. "If you know so much, tell us what our powers are?"  
  
"Mammoth can grow or shrink on control, CF is a certified genius, PF can levitate, Katie A can go invisible, Katie B is telepathic and you, miss, your power is almost like Logan's power except if your hurt a little it doesn't work, if you get die you regenerate and you just don't die. It's like you're a cat, you only have 9 of these so called extra lives."  
  
"That's a sucky power!"  
  
"Sometimes you just have to deal with it. In fact there is one boy who has to wear ruby-quartz glasses so lasers with a concussive force don't shoot out."  
  
"Oh crap." I said.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Now, looking back at it I know that all in all, we had a good time. We met all of the students, the teachers, mutant-haters, the lot. We all became teachers, chaperones and whatnot. I became closer to Remy; I look at Jamie as a son. Mammoth was my maid in honor when I got married to a man outside the institute. I named my son after Kurt. I have to say though, I miss thieving. It was so exhilarating. I loved the way it felt to bring home a catch. We do still have a meeting, just us girls, every Thursday. Professor Xavier said it was ok if we decided to dump other things for our meeting. We think about old times and times with our new friends at the Institute. I'll tell you some stories...

ENHKJRFGFX----

TBC-  
  
That is the End of this part of the story. I may not write in this story for a while so you'll have to wait. If you think of anything you want to be in the next chapters of this story, just tell me. I'm so proud of myself! I'm done with this chapter!  
  
(1) From That 70's Show.  
  
(2) From King of Queens.  
  
(3) Scott, describing his power. 


End file.
